efffandomcom-20200213-history
The Era of the Five
Return to:' [[EFF History#The Era of the Five (05/2011 --> NOW)|EFF History]] '' At the end of the Era of Changes the 5 Departments were created to take care of 5 main aspects of the clan life: Administration, Defense, Recruiting, Promoting, Entertainment. Creation of the Departmanets staved off the Old Times Twilight crisis. The clan has gone past the years of its creation and turbulent grow. All of the most important changes have been already introduced. The year of changes has reached its end and EFF finally entered the time of stability. Now 5 newly chosen Department Leaders started working on improving their own grounds. Each of the changes introduced scince than toutched only the departament area, so none of those were as rapid as the ones in the previous Era. Council, previously disorganised, had now the clearly declared goals and each of its members could focus on improving his area of influence. Most of the changes scince than was really helpfull. Main improvement in the Era of the Five was passing down the priviledes to ordinary members. Promoters handled promoting, Head Caretaker - accepting. Order Leaders managed the rosters and helped with their knowledge about Siths' and Jedis' promotions and activity. Another important change was separating the Predator job from the Council one. This was the moment when Predators stopped being the "low Councilors". What changed in the Era of the Five 'Head Caretaker privileges' : '''Time: '19/05/2011 : '''Department: ''Recruiting : Description: 'Although rearranged and better organised the Council hasn't got much will to act on the bigger scale. To manage the recruiting process it was decided to give the Head Caretaker (MoD) ability to accept recruits. (See: Privileges ) : '''Comment: '''Creation of the 5 Departments made each Council member look after his area of interest, but it wasn't the key point of this Era succes- although each Councilor had a specified area to care for, they didn't get more active. Council formed an efficient decisive organ, but the real source of succes lied in passing down their privileges to ordinary members, like in this case. It's the members of ther departments, given the appropriate allowances, who made the clan run quickly once again. Soon the Caretakers along with their Chief, who was able to accept now, turned out to be able to handle the whole recruiting process themselves. : '''Sources: '''None availble. The fact was not announced. ---- 'Promoter job : Time: 05/06/2011 : Department: Promoting : Description: The job of Promoter was prescrived in the idea of creation of the 5 Departments. After having discussed the details with his assistant (Alcivar, being the vice-councilor), Sreigor- the first Councilor of Promoting- announced the new job. Promoters were given the privilege of promoting members of each Order up to |JL| / |SI| rank (see: Ranks). : At once the privileges given to Master-ranked members were removed (until than ranks from |JM| up could promote low ranked members). : Comment: It is another example of passing the duties and privileges, availble so far only to the Council and Predators, down to ordinary members working for the Department. High ranked members willingly applied for this job. : Source: http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=4777 ---- 'Order Leaders' : Time: ''19/06/2011'' : Department: ''' ''Administration'', ''Promoting'' : 'Description: ' In the middle of June 2011 a collocation of few events. Seraskus, editing the Promotion Rosters so far, started getting "burned out" slowly and wanted to pass the job. Additionaly among members there were complains on Admins inactivity. : To cook 2 meals on 1 fire Seraskus decided to ressurect an old idea (originating form the First rank reforming attempts) of Order Leaders. After discussion with Administration Department Leader (Morabis) and Promotion Department Leader (Sreigor) soon they both agreed on creating the Order Leaders, as admins chosen by members (Instructor admin level), who will represent their Orders and keep order inside. Jedi Grand Master and Sith Dark Lord ranks were turned into the Order Leaders ranks. : The first JGM was HonorKnight and the first SDL- Darth Yuri. Soon Sreigor agreed also on giving them promotion privileges in their Orders, to let the Leaders welcome Adepts to their Orders and fully care about the Jedi and Sith skill level. : 'Comment: ' It is the final exaple of passing down the privileges and duties from Admin ranks down in the Era f the Five. Members chosen to this positions have contributed greatly to the whole clan scince this ranks creation. Usually becoming an Order Leader is an opportunity for the most active and social members to gain a privileged position and expand their area of acting. It is also an easy way for them to show their engagement and become a full admin (Elder/PD/Councillor) later. : 'Sources: ' http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=4890 ---- '''Other important events during the Era * 08/2011, Administration: Councillor of Administration (Morabis) created the first member images (for the Council) on the Main Wiki Roster. Soon each member on the roster received one. http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=5433 Category:History Category:History Category:History Category:History